


What Happens In Barns

by thelilacfield



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, M/M, Overhearing Sex, Unintentional Voyeurism, Wedding Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilacfield/pseuds/thelilacfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I can answer that," comes a voice, and they all look up to Tina sliding into one of the empty seats, a glass of champagne in her hand that she slides towards Jane. "It’s irresponsible, but I know how you feel and how much you want a drink right now," she says, and Jane smiles gratefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In Barns

In which Jane helps Sam win a bet and is scarred for life in the process |  **6x08 reaction fic**

* * *

After almost two hours, the reception party is still going strong - to be honest, stronger than it was before. Leaning over to Madison, perched on top of the table and happily swinging her legs, Jane hisses, “Okay, but all of these people are so drunk? Are we going to have to be the responsible sober ones?”

Scoffing, Madison says, “Not if I can help it. Mason  _was_  trying to find an abandoned champagne bottle that we could have, but…” They both glance at the boy in question, dancing the night away with Santana while Brittany watches and laughs. “He seems to have gotten distracted.”

"Maybe if we dance with some of the adults they’ll get us a drink," Spencer suggests, and the two girls roll their eyes at him. "Couldn’t hurt to ask. If not, Jane, do you have your fake ID?"

"I left my purse in the back," Jane says, and gets up, adjusting her skirt. "I’ll go get it." They both grin at her eagerly, and she shakes her head fondly as she walks away. Of course, they don’t have to be drunk to have fun - but the thought of trying to shepherd this huge groups into taxis if they’re the only ones who haven’t touched a drop of alcohol is highly unappealing.

Pushing past Puck and Blaine’s mother, who are laughing over a shared bottle of champagne in the corner, Jane dodges a relative trying to get her onto the dance floor to get to the back room, currently filled with coats and bags. She has the handle lowered and the door open just a crack when she hears voices inside the room, and jerks her hand back like she’s been burned.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

It’s not the words said that make her react so violently - she’s been hearing them all day, from all the couples surrounding them infected by the atmosphere of the day, spontaneity and celebration. It’s the _way_  they’re said, or at least the way she hears it - breathy and tinged with desperation, with an edge of roughness. It makes her suspicious, and she wonders if she should perhaps close the door and leave. But when she pulls, it lets out a creak, and she winces, rooted to the spot.

_"Oh God, Blaine, **harder**.”_

_"You feel so good."_

She can’t see anything - thank goodness for small mercies - but she can hear it all, breathy and frantic, and her face is hot with embarrassment. If she slams the door closed and runs, she’ll be found out, but she’s seemingly the only person hearing this.

_"Like that, just like that, God, **please**.”_

_"You are **so**  sexy.”_

Pulling the door ever so slightly closed, Jane winces again with the creak, still awkwardly hovering at the door. Maybe if she just leaves it open and wanders away, they’ll finish up and come back to the party and then she can go in and get her things and  _not_  think about what is transpiring in that room.

_“‘M so close.”_

_"Do it. Come in me, baby, please."_

_"Want you to come first."_

_"You won’t be waiting long. **Faster**. Oh fuck, like that, just like that.  **Blaine**.”_

_"Kurt, you look so beautiful like this. I love you so much."_

_"I -_ **_unh_ ** _\- love you too._ **_Blaine_ , ** _gonna come.”_

_"Come for me."_

When Kurt cries out - and that is a sound she will  _never_  be able to get out of her head - Jane closes the door hastily and belts back to her seat, out of breath and blushing and desperately trying to forget everything she heard. “Wow, what happened in that room?” Spencer asks. “And you didn’t even get your purse! What’s going on?”

"I think I can answer that," comes a voice, and they all look up to Tina sliding into one of the empty seats, a glass of champagne in her hand that she slides towards Jane. "It’s irresponsible, but I know how you feel and how much you want a drink right now," she says, and Jane smiles gratefully. "Valentine’s Day, 2013 - Mr. Schue and his wife were supposed to get married that day, but there was this whole runaway bride drama. Anyway, Blaine gave me and Kurt a ride over, and I’d been in the church for a while when I realised they were still in the car. Of course, we all knew  _why_ \- and Rachel had the bright idea to draw straws for who had to go and retrieve them, and I drew the short straw. When I went down to try and get them, they were dry humping in the back of the car, and when I knocked on the window they only stopped long enough to tell me to go away.”

Jane shudders, and both Spencer and Madison look horrified when she says, “I opened the door to the back room to get my purse, and they were having sex in there.”

Tina’s face softens sympathetically, and then she turns into the room and shouts, “Who bet less than two hours? We have a winner!”

Jumping onto the nearest chair and thrusting his fists into the air, Sam yelps, “Yes!” at the same time Puck yells, “No! I thought for sure I was going to win. What kind of couple can’t hold out for two hours during their own wedding reception?!”

"The kind that get ridiculously turned on by romance," Santana says from her perch in Brittany’s lap.

"Truth," Artie observes, looking extremely sour-faced as he starts pulling bills out of his wallet and stuffing them grudgingly into Sam’s grasping fingers.

When Kurt and Blaine return to the party, holding hands and looking ever so slightly ruffled - Blaine’s bowtie is suspiciously missing, his lips swollen and his hair sticking up in clumps - Tina leans over from her seat and hisses, “Check out Kurt’s hickey. That is a work of art.”

 


End file.
